Shadow Ronin Mifune
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60025 |no = 797 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 103 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 33, 35, 37, 39, 41 |normal_distribute = 30, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 33, 35, 37, 39, 41, 43, 45 |bb_distribute = 20, 20, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = An otherworldly samurai who played an active role during the great war with the gods. Having already visited the underworld once, he was brought back to life by his demonic blade, gradually recovering his humanity as he clung to his fighting spirit. As he became one with his demonic blade, Mifune's renewed pride as a samurai filled him with power, surpassing ordinary humans with his abilities. It is said that even at the frontlines of the continuously losing Bariura, Mifune's surroundings had been stained red with the gods' blood. |summon = My spirit never dies. I just cut down my enemies. I've become a battle demon. |fusion = A blade is a mirror that reflects the heart. Polishing one's heart is to offer a victory prayer. |evolution = My blade is my pride. My spirit shall forever live on the battlefield. This is my fate. | hp_base = 2875 |atk_base = 1656 |def_base = 789 |rec_base = 817 | hp_lord = 5099 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 1353 |rec_lord = 1511 | hp_anima = 5842 |rec_anima = 1313 |atk_breaker = 2798 |def_breaker = 1155 |atk_guardian = 2402 |def_guardian = 1551 |rec_guardian = 1412 |def_oracle = 1254 | hp_oracle = 4802 |rec_oracle = 1808 | hp_bonus = 400 |atk_bonus = 720 |def_bonus = 160 |rec_bonus = 160 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Ruin God's Epidemic |lsdescription = Huge boost to damage produced during Spark & adds chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark damage, 15% chance to ignore opponents' Def |lstype = Attack |bb = Secret Art: Shining Darkness |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 34 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Ultimate Art: Avatamsa |sbbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all enemies |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60024 |evointo = 60027 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Idol |evomats6 = Dark Idol |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}